Sketch Turner
Sketch Turner is the main protagonist of the video game, Comix Zone. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sketch Turner vs. Scott Pilgrim (By Tonygameman) * Frank West vs Sketch Turner (By Segakid451 2.0) Possible Opponents *Wonder Red (The Wonderful 101) *Cole MacGrath (Infamous) * Captain Smiley (Comic Jumper) * Viewtiful Joe * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Johnny Napalm (Guitar Hero) * Deadpool (X-Men) * Booster Gold (Justice League) * All Might * Mr. Incredible * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) History Sketch Turner, a "starving artist" and freelance rock musician, is working on his newest comic book, named the "Comix Zone." Comix Zone is the story of the New World Empire's attempt to defend Earth from an invasion of alien renegades, with inspiration coming from Sketch's (oddly vivid) dreams and nightmares. One night, while Sketch is working on Comix Zone during a storm, a massive lightning bolt strikes outside his apartment, somehow affecting the comic book too. In this instant, the main villain of Comix Zone - a powerful mutant named Mortus - manages to escape the comic book's pages, and hurl the stunned Sketch into the world of Comix Zone. Mortus intends to free himself by destroying Sketch in the comic book, as he is unable to do so in reality. Inside the comic book, Sketch meets General Alissa Cyan, who believes he is a superhero ("the chosen one") who has come to save their post-apocalyptic world from the evil of Mortus and the alien invaders. Ignoring Sketch's protests, Alissa sends him on his mission, keeping in touch with instructions and hints via radio. Now that Mortus has a physical presence outside of Comix Zone, he is free to change the world as he wishes, simply by drawing in enemies for Sketch to face - or in one instance burn up part of a page. In the final (and partly unfinished) panel, Sketch finds a nuclear missile ready to launch, and Alissa is working on defusing it. Enraged, Mortus zaps himself back into the Comix Zone and shuts Alissa inside the nuke, which starts to fill with liquid. Sketch must now defeat Mortus for good and try and prevent Alissa from drowning. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Comic Book Artist, Freelance Rock Musician * His comic is inspired from his (oddly vivid) dreams and nightmares * Was used to be a starving artist Abilities *Capable of tearing shreds out of the backdrop and folding them into paper airplanes to throw at enemies as a weapon *Can jump over the next panel on the comic *Able to transform into his superhero alter-ego "Super Sketch", possibly having many super powers though they're not showed *Can break the fourth wall as he and Mortus only speak to each other in person *Can master many fighting styles as he fights against enemies Roadkill *Sketch's pet rat who liked to sleep on Sketch's pile of socks *Capable of operating switches and discovering items hidden in place *Able to zap enemies, since the lightning affected him Feats * Defeated Mortus (the main villain of the comic book), who is free to change the comic book's world as he wishes, simply by drawing in enemies for Sketch to face or in one instance burn up part of a page * Saved Alissa from drowning in the liquid at inside of the nuke * Managed to escape from the comic book back into the real world * Escaped the entire page that Mortus is burning it to ashes Weaknesses Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Superheroes Category:Musicians Category:Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Flight Users